Pokémon Girlfriend Scenarios Kanto
by tubababy
Summary: This version includes Green, Misty, Erika, Sabrina, Lorelei, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Jessie! A separate one will, of course, be made for the boys, and the same for each region! Requests are open, but ask or check first! They may be planned or included in a different book! If you see someone that isn't in the lineup that you'd like to be added, feel free to contact me!
1. 1 - Meet

**Green**

You lounged outside of your small house on the sleepy island you called home, Cinnabar. The light scent of salt water carried over the tall, dry grasses that swayed with the breeze. Cinnabar had few residents, and close to no visitors.

There was the occasional trainer or pokémaniac who came by, but hardly anyone would have any need to come to the side of the island you lived on. You chose the furthest corner you could for your home. It was a sturdy little hut made from brick and wood.

You longed for the days when you were a trainer. You loved Cinnabar, but some days, you couldn't stand being there. You wished that the volcano would just erupt and any ties you had to the island would burn away, then realize your selfishness and apologize. Really, you just wanted to travel like you did before. However, you were responsible for this island.

A little over two years ago, Kanto's police hired you to watch over Cinnabar Island. Blaine, who had been doing the job, was getting up in years and people worried that it'd be too much for him to worry about the island _and_ his gym. You were provided your little house as part of the job, along with a significant paycheck. However, life on Cinnabar became stagnated quickly.

Burglars had taken advantage of the lack of security on the island, but soon after your arrival, crime plummeted— not that that was an undesirable thing. It was great for everyone on the island. It just seemed unnecessary for you to stay any longer. You wanted to see your family and friends, to see the mountains, trees, and cities. You wanted anything but the tired old ocean you stared across every day.

You made your rounds about the island, as you did every day. You checked in on the laboratory, and they complained about the lack of a port. Speak to the villagers, and they say they grew up fine without port access. The Pokécenter and shop are the same as always, just waiting for those who need help. And finally, you end in Blaine's gym.

_Ka-click! Ka-click ka-click!_

Or outside of the gym. You looked up just in time to see Blaine skirt around the building towards you.

"Good to see you! Glad to see that the building doesn't just hate me." Blaine chuckled at his own joke as he leaned on the door. "Yep, I've lost the key somewhere. Will you look for them for me?"

That's Blaine for you. "Don't worry, I'm on it."

"I'm glad I've got Cinnabar's police force on the case!" He ruffled your hair, and seemed to think before speaking again. "I'm going to try to break in through the window in case they got locked inside. Good luck on your search!" Okay, you may have a role on the island, but you never thought it would be to watch over your adopted uncle figure.

Rather than search for the keys, you settled on finding your spare set you kept for these occasions. Before handing them over, though, you headed over to the lab to make a few extra copies.

"Sorry (Y/n), we actually got some fossils today, so it's all hands on deck!" There goes that plan. You should _definitely_ look for the original keys. "The last place I saw Blaine at was the mansion, by the way! That's what I told our fossil-bringer too!" Convenient, but…

"Why would you just tell a stranger where to find the keys to the gym?"

"No one that into fossils could be all that bad. Plus, she was _adorable._" You excused yourself, and made haste to the abandoned mansion north of the lab.

You could hear some kind of scuffle from outside the mansion, but whether it was pokémon or human was unknown. You hefted the imposing door open, and the racket became clearer. A battle was echoing up from the basement stairwell. The worn and mildewed carpet replaced footfall with muted squelching. Trainers cursed at you for chasing away the pokémon they were after, but you took no heed. Though it was dark and the steps were slick, you took them two at a time— and immediately lost your footing.

"Saur...?" Tentative footsteps made way toward you. The offensive moldy smell of the Mansion's basement was masked by the sweet smell of flowers, calming yet invigorating. You pushed yourself onto your feet and made a weak attempt to climb back up the stairs, but missed and fell down face-first. Something wet made itself known on your arm, and left a slimy trail in its wake.

"Venu."

"Yeah, they look pretty shaken up. I don't really know what to do in this situation, bud. Should we just... leave them?"

"Saur." A grunt echoed through the definitive statement.

"Fine, fine."

You stirred as you felt velveteen ropes tightening around your body, while a smooth rocking motion threatened to lull you back into unconsciousness. The ropes tighten and fall looser rhythmically— no, that has to be a wall behind you… swelling? Despite protest, you managed to wench your eyes open. You winced at the sunlight, and fell dizzy. The world seemed like it was moving past you, making your head spin. Why did everything hurt?

You could hear someone speaking nearby, but not a voice you recognized. You tried to rally yourself up to move, until you heard a deep, gruff voice ask, "You sore?"

You huffed and twisted your face, putting on a show whether you were being watched or not. "Why yes, I am, thank you very much."

"Sore?"

"I just said I am!" Aggravated, tired, confused, and scared was not a fun mix for anyone. Everything seemed to halt around you, and you opened your eyes to be met with curious hazel eyes not far from you. She leaped back, as if you could do something as you are now.

"Oh! Oh, you're awake. You kinda slipped out of it for a bit there, bud! I was gonna leave ya, but this big guy didn't seem to like that idea." She patted next to you, and a "Ven!" rumbled from below you. "I just want to know— what got you shouting back here?"

Ven. You sore. Venusaur.

"Doesn't matter, can I please just get down?" The vines loosened, and you landed on your feet beside the girl. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Green! And you can probably guess big'n's name!" She giggled and patted her partner once more. "But I'm off to see the gym leader, now that I found his keys. See ya around!" She skipped off, Venusaur puttering after her. With the sun now setting, you retired to your home, unable to get a certain fossil-bringing, mansion-snooping, unconscious-body-taking girl out of your mind...

❤️

**Misty**

Lavender Town was a peaceful place with few places of note, a gym not being one. It wasn't the best place for a trainer or their pokémon to live. You could only train against the magikarp and goldeen to the south of town, the onix and geodudes to the north, or the growlithes and voltorb to the west.

You had a modest team: A cubone you met when you were young, a stray meowth that began to trust you after feeding it, and a magikarp you won at a fair. You decided to try training after years of watching gym battles on television. Your favorite challenges were at the second Kanto gym, against Misty. It wasn't like you had a crush on her or anything! Or maybe you did! Either way, how she battled, her grace in losing, her joy in victory… you really admired her.

Until recently, you've never had a chance to meet her. You were delighted to hear that she would be scouting in your area, but at the same time, it sowed worry into you. Were you good enough? Could you really stand up to Misty with your ragtag team?

You decided to train as hard as you could, then on the final day, you'd have to be strong enough! This was your only chance of meeting— wait, is she there by the water? You lost you balance, and fell in the stream. Misty took notice, and rushed over to help. Though slick with water, she was able to help pull you onto the bank.

"Are you okay? I was watching you train, and you just fell in!"

She was watching you? You sighed to yourself. "Do you want the story that makes me seem slightly cooler, or the truth?"

She made a face. "The truth, I guess?"

"I noticed you, and I just sort of..." You made the best splashing noise with your mouth as you could. "Yeah."

She giggled. "Sorry to make you nervous! I just was impressed by your magikarp… by the looks of it, it should evolve soon! Lots of trainers don't have the patience to evolve a magikarp. May I see your other pokémon?"

You felt the heat in your cheeks, but agreed anyway. You called your meowth and cubone out, and they immediately went to investigate Misty. You supposed they recognized her, since you did enjoy company while watching the league.

Meowth rubbed against her legs, and Cubone gave her shoe a gentle tap with its bone— a subtle sign of acceptance! She crouched to pet them, and looked up at you.

"I can tell that you really care about your pokémon." You aren't sure how long you talked to Misty, but it was plenty long enough for your clothes to dry.

❤️

**Erika**

Work was dull, aside from when _she_ came in. She always carried the sweet scent of flowers, familiar and exotic alike. She didn't talk much— you didn't even know her name! All you knew was her order: Chai tea with milk and extra cinnamon. You always had her order done at 4:35, right as she comes in every day. She nods and smiles, and shuffles to her usual table in the corner. For months you've had this daily exchange. She started coming in later and later, until she missed a week in a row. You worried about her. You decided to ask your coworkers about her.

"You mean the gym leader? I guess she's been too busy lately."

_She was the gym leader?_ _All this time? _You made a silent pledge to visit her after work. As your shift came to a close, you made a tea with milk and extra cinnamon to go. You strode to the gym, careful not to spill the drink. The moment you opened the door, the smell hit you like a wall— not that it was unpleasant! The smell was indescribably sweet, like every flower you'd ever seen in one room. There she was, alone in the middle of it all, with some young pokémon.

"Shy chai girl!" She stopped and looked up, then began laughing. Tears were at the edges of her eyes as she looked at you.

"Did you really notice that I'd gone missing?"

With a sheepish tone, you affirmed that you had. "I was worried about you." You handed her the tea. "I don't know your name, and I just learned that you're the gym leader, but I missed you."

She giggled. "I didn't mean to worry anyone, I simply had to watch over these seedlings." She motioned to the three small bulbasaurs. They couldn't have hatched more than a week ago. "I found them on the doorstep of my gym. Someone must have left them there."

"I'd help you, if I could."

She smiled at you. "If you really mean it, I could show you how."

You couldn't help but feel giddy. You'd never cared for a pokémon of your own. "Definitely!"

She showed you the ins and outs, from feeding to walking to putting them to bed. At the end of the night she asked, "Any more questions?"

"Just one: what's your name?"

Again, she laughed. As she caught her breath, she answered. "I'm Erika."

❤️

**Sabrina**

Another day, another mass of spoons gone missing. Every day, your café had fewer and fewer. Was it a serial spoon thief? The work of many? A whole forgetful city? You didn't know. What you did know was it was time to come to an end. You posted fliers around town about your missing spoons, but had no hope until the leader of the gym next to your shop, Sabrina, showed up with a chagrined kadabra and alakazam in tow. They each held a bag full of spoons.

"Give it," she spoke sharply, and they relinquished their hoards. The clinking of the silverware hitting the ground before your feet was the release you had been needing for a while. "Good."

Sabrina sighed, and placed her hand to her brow. "Sorry, these two have been stealing spoons from everywhere in the city. Let me know if there's anything else I can do." She handed you fifty-thousand pokédollars. "For your troubles. If any more go missing, come to me. You're unfortunately close to the gym to have so many spoons." A smile ghosted her lips. Her eyes, a lovely shade of pink, crinkled in delight. Her black hair fell over one of her shoulders in a beautiful wave. As she turned to leave, you felt a bit of panic in the pit of your stomach.

"Wait!" Sabrina stopped, and turned to look at you. Why were you acting like this? "Why don't you… Stay for a meal?" She smiled demurely.

"Perhaps another time. I'm rather busy at the moment." With that, she left. Did you just fall for your neighbor?

❤️

**Lorelei**

Today was supposed to be _HOT_. That's why when snowflakes began to fall, you couldn't help but question everything. You stood shivering in your lightest clothes outside of a large group of bystanders. Suddenly, you felt a shift in temperature! More specifically, you felt someone wrap a jacket around you. Her heels clicked as she ran past you and toward the commotion. A lapras stood in the middle of town, summoning a blizzard. She called it to its pokéball, and faced the crowd.

"It's alright, she just got loose!" She approached you as the crowd dispersed, and offered you a sip of her coffee, which you took gratefully. "My name's Lorelei." After you warmed up, you gave her coat back and she thanked you. It smelled of a sweet perfume. You were reluctant to give it up. You began shivering once more. She seemed to think for a moment, before she ushered you into a nearby consignment shop and helped you to pick out a more weather-friendly outfit.

Next, She led you into the coffee shop next door. You settled together in a booth, and admired the snow on the ground.

"Your lapras must be pretty strong to affect the weather so much."

Lorelei grinned. "Good eye. One of the top pokémon in the region." She pulled her hair over her shoulder, and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "I'm actually a member of the elite four," she said as plainly as you would any trivia. You knew she looked familiar! You had a pleasant chat until she realized she had somewhere to be.

"See you around, (Y/n)." She stood up with grace and winked at you from behind her glasses, leaving you to your thoughts about your newfound acquaintance.

❤️

**Nurse Joy**

You had recently gotten a job at a Pokécenter as a janitor, but there was one problem. _Her_. You didn't mind her. She was sweet and cared about her patients, but she was so, _so clumsy._

"(Y/n)?"

"Spill something again?"

She played with the hem of her skirt. "Perhaps."

You sighed, and began to steer the mop bucket towards ground zero. "It's okay."

"I tried to clean it up, but I just made it worse."

"It's okay, Nurse Joy."

She giggled. "You know you can just call me Joyce, right?"

"I just met you, it feels weird."

"Then we'll just have to hang out more! Let's eat together tonight!" With the genuine excitement in her voice, you couldn't possibly turn her down. Soon, the end of your shift came, and Joyce rushed up to you.

"It's time! Let's go!" She went to grab your hand, but shied away, leaving her hand hovering above yours. You smiled at her, and took her hand in yours.

"Where to?" Her face fell.

"I didn't think I'd get this far." She clicked her tongue and pointed across the street. "Fast food! C'mon!"

Though messy, she proved particular while eating. She had a specific way of eating nearly everything, oddly enough. You talked far into the night, and ended up being kicked out at midnight.

❤️

**Officer Jenny**

_Whoa, cute puppy alert— Oh! Police growlithe!_

You jumped away, and the growlithe's partner took notice.

"It's okay, you can pet him. His name's Iggy, we're trying to find a home for him." You looked at the source of the voice, and found Officer Jenny, the cutest girl in town. You felt heat rise in your cheeks.

"I mean, I have a home." But you've never cared for a pokémon, either!

"Well, you seem trustworthy! Keep him for a night or two, and we'll make the adoption complete afterwards." What are you doing?!

"Sounds good to me!" You knelt down to Iggy, and petted the soft fur on his head. He leaned his head into your hand. You purchased a soft bed for Iggy, along with some food for him to eat. The bed proved useless though, as he had already decided that your bed was his as well. Maybe this won't end so badly.

❤️

**Jessie**

GoodWeedle was just like any other job, until you met her— Jessie. You met her one day during a seasonal sale. She was sifting through the clothes on the racks like her life depended on it. Carefully, you approached her. Her hair, swept back in a wave of magenta, shone in the fluorescent lights. As soon as she heard you, she whipped around. Gorgeous blue eyes assessed you, then deemed you safe. You waved in an attempt at an introduction.

"Do you have anything... less expensive?" Oh dear. You panicked lightly to yourself.

"I can buy some clothes for you, if you'd like!" Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Thank you!" She began a mad dash around the store. She built up towers of clothes, and yet, the total only came to 3,000 pokédollars. Pretty thrifty! She thanked you once again, and skipped out of the store giddily. You could only hope to see her again soon.


	2. 2 - Getting to Know Her

**Green**

At least once a week, before your day started, you would hear three knocks at your door, cuing you to answer to your newfound friend, Green. She trotted beside you as you made your rounds, breathing life into what was usually a dreaded thing. She giggled and joked through each interaction, charming all folks.

Blaine especially took a shine to her. He'd always ask where your "girlfriend" was. Green said herself that she only visits for the sights; then again, why did she spend the whole day with you if that was true? You weren't sure, but you did know one thing: you would love many more days sitting outside with her on the beach, talking until sunset.

❤️

**Misty**

On the dawn of the final day of Misty's visit, you prepared your team for battle. You pep-talked your companions over breakfast. You arrived at the radio station just in time for the last battle. Misty grinned as she made eye contact. She strode over, and stopped just close enough to whisper in your ear.

"Listen, let's just ditch. I know you're good enough. Let's go!" She locked her arm with yours, and led the way outside. You walked to the river south of town, and sat on the bank with your feet in the water. It felt strange having water pokémon rub against your bare feet.

"Way more fun, huh? I've already submitted you, don't worry. You'll be given transportation to Pewter, and make your way around from there!" She explained, as she drew a crude map of Kanto in the silt. "And when you're done? That's your decision!"

You didn't know what to say! You simply embraced Misty, and she returned it with a squeeze. You continued to talk until the water was too cold to stand, which was well into the night.

❤️

**Erika**

Erika took her tea gratefully, and began to unwrap the one of the pokétoys from their casing. "You know you don't have to bring gifts every time you come over, right?" She giggled and blushed.

"But I like to," you said, "and it's fun to spoil you and the seedlings." You took a sip from your drink, and sat down on the floor with the three tiny bulbasaurs. They romped around you, and nibbled at your clothes. How cute! Erika took a seat next to you and folded her legs underneath herself with care.

"I really do appreciate your help." She pulled one of the bulbasaurs into her lap. "You're my favorite part of the week."

❤️

**Sabrina**

Once a week, you and Sabrina ate lunch together with her wee miscreants, sometimes at your cafe, and sometimes at another place. You check in on her daily to make sure she's eaten, since she has a habit working without a break. Most of the time she hasn't, so you bring a snack just in case.

During her forced breaks, you would sit together on the ground and talk about today's happenings.

"I had a real sore loser today."

"Yeah, they came over to the cafe after and heckled me over 30 poké." Inside her gym was always neat, no scuffs or trash on the floor, and that was the way she liked it. It was where she spent all of her waking time, after all.

❤️

**Lorelei**

At least once a month, Lorelei came to visit you. You meet in the cafe in the mornings, and stay together until late at night. It's difficult for her to clear her schedule, so you take pride in the fact that she makes time just for you.

You can never quite tell what's going on in her head. She keeps an elegant posture and a steely face no matter what she's thinking. You're beginning to read her, though. She bounces her leg when she's nervous. She taps her fingers when impatient. Her lips twitch when she's amused. Her body language is only a peek into how she feels. No doubt about it, Lorelei is definitely an interesting woman.

❤️

**Nurse Joy**

Joyce tugged her sweater over her shoulders and caught up to you. "Where do you want to go tonight?"

You shrugged. "Your choice."

"I chose last night!"

"Hmm, that's true. Give me some choices!"

She laughed. "Restaurant, movie, or one of our houses, like usual!"

You clicked your tongue. "Cheater."

She did a smug little dance and grinned. After pressing her, she chose to visit your house. Since you both had the next day off, you spent all night watching movies and talking. She left for her house around three in the morning, and you insisted on walking her home. Your laughter echoed down the empty streets.

"I had so much fun tonight! I love hanging out with you."

❤️

**Officer Jenny**

After checking in on you and Iggy in the morning, she decided to drop in every week. The adoption was made final yesterday, so she decided today would be a good time to visit!

"Hey! How are you and the pup doing?" Iggy nuzzled Jenny's leg, and she acknowledged him with some pats.

"We're alright! We're just getting to know each other." Iggy smiled and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. "He's pretty smart, and he's fun to play with. Of course, he keeps me warm at night, too."

Jenny nodded and smiled. "I like that about him too. You'd be hard pressed to find a brighter growlithe! I just miss him, though. She pursed her lips in thought.

"You could… visit more?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all!" You invited Jenny to stay for supper, and she accepted. After she went home, you fell asleep and dreamed of her beside you and Iggy. It's not like that could happen, though.

❤️

**Jessie**

At the end of your shift, you caught a glimpse of that glorious magenta hair outside. Jessie! She was standing outside with her friends, who she introduced to you the last time you hung out. You raced out of the store and met up with them.

"(Y/n)!" They cheered in unison. When you were around them, you never felt like a third— err, fourth wheel? Though, you never quite understood where they work… oh well! They're nice people with fantastic personalities. And guess who your favorite is?


End file.
